


Кинжал дона Эстебана

by Nunziata



Series: Лепестки на волнах [4]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunziata/pseuds/Nunziata
Summary: Кинжал молодого повесы не мог просто так пылиться на полке. 1698-99 гг





	1. Роковая находка

октябрь 1698, Эль-Ферроль

Порывы ветра бросали в окна не капли, а целые пригоршни воды. Где-то хлопнула плохо закрепленная ставня, и послышался звон разбитого стекла. Беатрис подняла голову от шитья и прислушалась — из правой части дома донеслись голоса, а значит, рачительный управляющий уже знает о досадном ущербе.

Беатрис вздохнула. Она думала об «Архангеле», не вернувшемся до начала шторма в порт. Днем она выходила на каменный мол, содрогающийся под ударами рассвирепевшего океана, который обрушивал один пенный вал за другим в попытке уничтожить сооруженную человеческими руками преграду, а затем — пойти войной на сушу. Она долго стояла на треплющем ее одежду, пронизывающе-холодном ветру, но в серой пелене дождя не было видно ни одного паруса. Под вечер шторм перерос в настоящую бурю.

«Мигель — опытный моряк, наверняка он заметил признаки непогоды, и корабль находится в безопасной бухте. Тем более, что плавание предполагалось вдоль побережья. Я напрасно тревожусь — а я ведь тревожусь...»

Беатрис снова вздохнула. С той роковой ночи ее общение с мужем сводилось лишь к обсуждению того, что касалось детей или хозяйства. Впрочем, разговоры они вели не часто. А две недели назад, накануне ухода Мигеля в плавание, она вдруг обратила внимание, как осунулось и постарело его лицо и запали глаза... 

 

...Война закончилась осенью 1697 года, но долгожданный мир не принес Испании облегчения. Времена наступали безрадостные: его величество Карлос Зачарованный упускал из слабеющих рук последние нити, связывающие его с реальностью, а вместе с этим закатывалась звезда прославленного адмирала де Эспиносы. Практически сразу дон Мигель оказался не у дел и почувствовал, что задыхается среди интриг и фальшивых улыбок придворных, подобно грифам слетевшихся в предвкушении скорой смерти короля. Леность, небрежение долгом и запустение царили повсеместно и приводили его в ярость. 

Несмотря на то, что дон Мигель вплотную приблизился к шестидесятилетию, силы не оставили его, и плечо беспокоило гораздо меньше, хотя рука так и не обрела былой подвижности. Можно было считать подарком судьбы, что в один из редких моментов просветления король Карлос предложил ему принять под свое начало небольшую эскадру, несущую охрану атлантического побережья Испании.

Год назад они перебрались в Эль-Ферроль. Беатрис с легким сожалением оставила родную ей Севилью. Но лучшим утешением для нее было видеть, как горели глаза мужа, для которого это назначение было спасением от хандры. 

Атлантический океан, неустанно вздымающий высокие зеленоватые валы, разительно отличался от лазурного Карибского моря. Однако Беатрис открыла для себя особое удовольствие приходить на мол или верхом выезжать на обрывистый берег и любоваться его неукротимой мощью. Де Эспиноса опять надолго уходил в плавание, но Беатрис, безусловно, предпочитала скучать по нему, чем наблюдать, как тоска подтачивает его изнутри, а характер становится все более угрюмым...

...Беда разразилась совершенно неожиданно для молодой женщины. Хотя отчасти в этом была ее вина. Как она могла забыть в Санто-Доминго кинжал дона Эстебана?!

Беатрис оставила кинжал у себя, видя в нем залог достойного поведения племянника мужа. Она спрятала клинок среди толстых фолиантов с пьесами Лопе да Вега, интересоваться которыми никому, кроме нее, не приходило в голову. Впрочем, взывать к благоразумию дона Эстебана ей не пришлось. Изредка он появлялся в доме дяди, и хотя во взглядах, кидаемых им на Беатрис, читалась глубокая неприязнь, если не сказать большего, молодой человек старательно избегал общества тетушки. 

Перед отплытием в Европу она хотела выбросить кинжал, но в суете и спешке сборов попросту забыла сделать это. Вспомнив о нем только на борту корабля, Беатрис встревожилась, но затем подумала, что даже если кинжал и найдут, в этом не будет особой драмы, и вряд ли находку свяжут с ней. Однако она ошиблась, и это дорого ей обошлось. 

Дон Мигель принял решение продать дом на Эспаньоле лишь в начале этого года, а в июле из Санто-Доминго пришло письмо...

Беатрис знала о ненависти, которую питал к ней их бывший управляющий Фернандо, но не могла предположить, на какую гнусную подлость он способен. Та история с Донато, из-за которой они поссорились с Мигелем вскоре после свадьбы, казалась теперь простым недоразумением. На сей раз управляющий обвинил сеньору де Эспиноса в «непотребной греховной связи» с доном Эстебаном. И да, у Фернандо были доказательства: кинжал, который он прислал вместе с письмом.

Поздним вечером муж пришел к ней в спальню и, показав злополучный клинок, потребовал объяснений. Беатрис растерялась: что будет, если Мигель узнает о попытке его племянника изнасиловать ее? Это, а еще жгучий стыд помешали ей сразу рассказать, как было дело, а потом стало поздно. 

— С чего Фернандо взял, что кинжал спрятала я? Дон Эстебан мог потерять его, или кто-то украл...

— В моем доме?! — перебил ее Мигель. — Кто же? Кто мог украсть кинжал, Беатрис? И неужели ты думаешь, что Эстебан не сказал бы мне, если бы потерял его?

— Почему Фернандо поведал тебе об этом лишь спустя многие годы?! 

— Фернандо упрекал себя в недостатке мужества и умолял простить ему этот грех. Он написал, что лежит при смерти и хочет облегчить свою душу. Скажи мне, кто стал бы лгать, чуя близкую встречу с Создателем?

На этот счет у Беатрис было другое мнение, но она смотрела в лицо мужа и понимала, что он не поверит в то, что управляющий ненавидит ее и не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы очернить ее имя.  

— Чем вы занимались в коридоре возле кухни? — с яростью в голосе спросил дон Мигель.— Фернандо видел, как Эстебан вышел оттуда, а несколькими минутами позже из кухни появилась ты. И твои волосы и одежда были в беспорядке! 

Все дальнейшие попытки Беатрис оправдаться — говоря откровенно, довольно неуклюжие — только усиливали гнев дона Мигеля. В бешенстве от ее упрямства и видя, что она увиливает от ответа, он схватил жену за плечи и встряхнул. На миг Беатрис почудилось, что сейчас он ударит ее, или... его безжалостные пальцы сомкнутся на ее шее. Задыхаясь от боли и отчаяния, она выкрикнула: 

— Вызовите дона Эстебана и спросите его, как кинжал оказался у меня! И посмотрим, осмелится ли он солгать!

— Вы держите меня за дурака?! — прорычал дон Мигель. — Вам прекрасно известно, что Эстебан в Санто-Доминго! И как знать, кто на самом деле является отцом Изабеллы и Диего! 

Будто проклятый кинжал вонзился ей в грудь...

Это было самым чудовищным обвинением, которое де Эспиноса мог бросить своей жене. Судя по всему, даже сквозь пелену гнева он осознал, что зашел слишком далеко, поскольку вдруг обмяк и разжал пальцы. Беастрис шарахнулась от мужа, душевная мука и жгучая обида заслонили ужас перед его яростью и боль физическую.

— Подите прочь, дон Мигель, — безжизненным голосом проговорила она. 

Опомнившись, муж шагнул к ней и глухо пробормотал: 

— Беатрис...

— Нет! — воскликнула она, отшатываясь. — Не прикасайтесь! Не смейте прикасаться ко мне!

Де Эспиноса больше не произнес ни слова, и, сгорбив плечи, вышел из комнаты, а Беатрис, проплакав почти всю ночь, забылась тяжелым сном и даже не услышала, как рано утром он уехал в порт. 

Когда сеньоре де Эспиноса сказали об этом, на ее губах появилась горькая улыбка: она вспомнила свою свадьбу. История повторялась, но на этот раз Беатрис чувствовала только опустошение. Вряд ли ей стало бы легче, знай она, что ее муж также не сомкнул глаз в эту ночь... 

 

***

Кинжал де Эспиноса узнал сразу: он сам подарил его Эстебану. Нахмурившись, он вчитался в письмо — и словно небо рухнуло на него. За витиеватыми фразами и бесконечными заверениями Фернандо в преданности стояло нечто, непостижимое для его рассудка. 

Беатрис неверна ему? У нее была многолетняя связь с... Эстебаном?! С Эстебаном, бывшим для него не просто сыном покойного брата, а самым дорогим человеком, на которого он перенес большую часть испытываемой к Диего любви! 

Пальцы судорожно сжались, сминая листы. Дону Мигелю хотелось отшвырнуть их, как если бы в его руках оказалось мерзкое ядовитое насекомое. Но потом его взгляд упал на кинжал. Мог ли Эстебан быть способным на такое гнусное предательство? А Беатрис? Неужели под прекрасной оболочкой скрывается черная бездна? От века Враг рода человеческого избирает дочерей Евы своими орудиями, чтобы искушать смертных. 

Вздор! Он, Мигель де Эспиноса, никогда не страшился ни дьявольских козней, ни сладостных сетей, расставляемых им. И он немедленно пойдет к жене и спросит у нее. Какое-то объяснение есть, он был почти уверен. Почти...

Но то, что произошло в спальне... Беатрис лепетала что-то маловразумительное, и призрачные демоны подозрений обрели плоть и острыми когтями впились в его душу. Ужасные слова сорвались с его губ, прежде чем дон Мигель успел понять их смысл. Он многое бы дал, чтобы обратить время вспять. 

Обнять Беатрис, губами осушить бежавшие по ее щекам слезы, которых она не замечала... Однако отвращение, появившееся в глазах жены, остановило его, и он не сделал даже попытки к примирению.

Погруженный в свои тягостные размышления, он мрачно рассматривал стену напротив себя. Годы, прожитые в браке с Беатрис, невольно всплывали в его памяти. Девять лет назад он считал, что его жизнь не имеет больше смысла, и сожалел, что удар шпаги Питера Блада не оказался смертельным. Но искренность и непосредственность сеньориты Сантана вновь зажгла в нем искру, и он неожиданно для себя самого решил связать с ней свою судьбу. Затем — узнавая Беатрис лучше, он начал привязываться к жене, словно прирастая к ней душою. И однажды решив, что Беатрис любит его, в дальнейшем он принимал это как данность, и ему не приходило в голову, что придет день — и все изменится. Де Эспиноса не мог бы сказать, когда его насмешливое любопытство и снисходительность уступили место иному чувству, пустившему глубокие корни в его сердце.

Неужели он ошибался в ней, и она никогда не любила его? Или, оскорбив ее тяжким и несправедливым подозрением, он сам разрушил храм, в котором мерцал огонь, все эти годы согревавший его? 

Он запомнил странные слова Беатрис об Эстебане и вяло подумал, что непременно напишет племяннику. Но... что он будет делать дальше? Отчаяние растекалось горечью на языке и горечью в сердце. У него вырвался глухой стон, грудь сдавило до черных точек перед глазами, и ему пришлось сделать несколько медленных осторожных вздохов, чтобы восстановить дыхание. 

Что же... У него оставалось море. Всю жизнь оно было для него верным другом и переданной любовницей, лишь на краткий промежуток он решил, что это не так. Но море терпеливо и ждет его. И адмирал де Эспиноса знал, что уже скоро он навсегда упокоится в холодных синих волнах.

 

***

Плавание длилось больше месяца. О том, куда направился «Архангел», сеньора де Эспиноса узнала от навестившей ее доньи Марии Альварес, жены вице-адмирала. У Беатрис хватило выдержки, чтобы скрыть свое удивление: не стоило делать достоянием гласности, что она не знает, где ее муж.

Дон Мигель вернулся в середине августа. У Беатрис забилось сердце, когда она увидела, как муж входит в гостиную. Но он наклонил голову, приветствуя ее, как приветствовал бы совершенно постороннюю донью. 

Время шло, и постепенно Беатрис стало казаться, что ее душе установилось некое подобие равновесия. Надо жить дальше. Хотя бы ради Изабелиты и Диего. Отношение Мигеля к детям не изменилось — наоборот, он как будто стал больше баловать обоих, а особенно дочь. В глубине души Беатрис чувствовала, что он вряд ли сам верил в вырвавшиеся у него в пылу гнева слова. Но невыразимая печаль по-прежнему наполняла ее сердце...

 

...В гостиной было жарко, но к утру все выстынет — пламя свечей колебалось от сквозняков, гуляющих по всему дому. За окнами совсем стемнело, и сквозь завывание ветра в трубах едва различимо донесся колокольный звон. 

Беатрис отложила полог, который она расшивала для церкви Пресвятой девы, и встала. Рамона уже должна была уложить детей, и молодая женщина хотела пожелать им добрых снов этой бурной ночью, а после лечь самой, пока дрова в растопленном в ее спальне камине не прогорели окончательно.

Изабелла никогда не боялась бури, а вот Диего пришлось долго уговаривать, чтобы он выбрался из-под одеяла. Наконец успокоенный малыш сонно засопел, и Беатрис прошла к себе. Ее упорно не оставляли мысли о том, где в этот час дон Мигель: в безопасности, на берегу, возможно, в портовой таверне, где сизый дым клубится под потолком, и разбитные румяные служанки разносят еду и подогретое вино со специями, а набившиеся в зал моряки отпускают соленые шуточки, и хохот заглушает рев прибоя. А если «Архангел» не успел достичь гавани... Она поежилась, представив отчаянно борющийся с бурей корабль. 

«Для Мигеля это не первый шторм, и даст Бог, не последний. В последние месяцы меня не сильно огорчало его отсутствие... »

Как бы она ни пыталась разобраться в себе, тянущее чувство тревоги не отпускало ее.

«Я больше не люблю его?  — эта мысль смутила Беатрис, и она тут же подумала: — Разумеется, он дорог мне, он отец моих детей. Но наша любовь... Что от нее осталось? И почему же именно сегодня мне так неспокойно?» 

Беатрис рассердилась на себя, в то же время ощущая слабый упрек совести: занятая собственными переживаниями, она не обращала никакого внимания на то, что Мигель нездоров.

«Все дело в этом шторме и в том, что мой муж неважно выглядел перед отплытием...» — в конце концов решила она.

 

Беатрис уснула, хотя и не сразу. Ей показалось, что спала она недолго, потому что когда она открыла глаза, за окнами было темно. Но ветер больше не налетал на дом бешеными порывами. Со двора доносились голоса, на стенах комнаты мелькали отсветы факелов. 

Беатрис встала с кровати и подошла к окну. Дождь все еще лил, и сквозь стекла огни факелов казались размытыми пятнами. Метались темные фигуры людей, заржала лошадь. Неужели вернулся Мигель? Неожиданно для себя она испытала облегчение. Вздрагивая от холода и волнения, она стянула со спинки кресла тяжелый бархатный халат, запахнулась в него, затем заплела волосы в косу и, нашарив босыми ногами домашние туфли, направилась к дверям.

Когда она вошла в гостиную, муж сидел в кресле, а Мануэль, управляющий, торопливо разводил огонь в камине. На полу лежал сброшенный плащ, с которого натекла уже целая лужа. Капельки воды поблескивали на высоких сапогах де Эспиносы и в его волнистых волосах, отливающих серебром в неярком свете свечей стоящего на каминной полке канделябра.

— Донья Беатрис? — медленно проговорил дон Мигель, повернув голову на звук шагов.

— Доброе утро, донья Беатрис, — отозвался Мануэль. 

Огонь наконец-то вспыхнул, управляющий встал и поклонился ей.

— Доброе утро... Дон Мигель, я рада, что вы благополучно достигли порта. 

— Рады? — саркастично осведомился он. 

— Да, — твердо ответила Беатрис. — Но вам нужно переодеться в сухое, — Она повернулась к управляющему: — Мануэль, разбуди Маргариту, пусть согреет вина и приготовит что-нибудь укрепляющее. 

— Разумеется, донья Беатрис, — пробормотал Мануэль, отступая к выходу, — А Хосе сейчас принесет одежду. 

— Вы не обязаны проявлять знаки внимания — тем более, что вам это в тягость, — сухо сказал де Эспиноса, когда дверь за управляющим закрылась. — Мануэль прекрасно справится сам. Сожалею, что потревожил ваш сон.

Беатрис с тревогой рассматривала его, — теперь, когда стало светлее, ей бросился в глаза изнуренный вид мужа. Его лицо покрывала бледность, скулы были резко очерчены, и меж бровей залегла глубокая складка. 

— Я все еще ваша жена, — тихо ответила она. — И мне не в тягость позаботиться о вас. Я беспокоилась — мне не приходилось видеть такого ужасного шторма. Как вам удалось войти в пролив? Я помню ту подводную гряду, которую вы мне показывали...

— Да, шторм был не из самых кротких, — тонкие губы де Эспиносы скривились в усмешке. — Пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы миновать подводные скалы. В какой-то момент «Архангел» несло прямо на них... — он утомленно прикрыл глаза. — Тогда вы смогли бы освободиться от докучливого мужа, не так ли, донья Беатрис? Но небу было угодно оставить нам наши жизни... 

Сердце опять кололо тупой иглой, и он привычным уже движением принялся растирать грудь.

Беатрис не обратила внимание на его язвительную фразу, беспокойство все больше охватывало ее. 

— Вам нездоровится? — она подошла ближе и склонилась к де Эспиносе. 

— Пустяки.

Однако в этот момент игла особенно злобно вонзилась ему в сердце, и он откинул голову на спинку кресла, стараясь дышать осторожно и неглубоко. Теплые пальцы дотронулись до его лба, он хотел отдернуть голову, но... не смог. Ее прикосновения успокаивали... Как в той, другой жизни, в Ла Романе. И пусть он знал, что к прошлому им не возвратиться, и его женой движет в лучшем случае сострадание, но ему хотелось чувствовать ее руки, ее близость... 

— Когда это началось? И почему вы сразу мне не сказали? — сердито спросила Беатрис. 

Посиневшие губы и затрудненное дыхание мужа, его пальцы, вцепившиеся в ткань камзола на груди — ее опыта было достаточно, чтобы определить, что у него начинается сердечный приступ. Уже не думая об их отношениях, она быстро ослабила дону Мигелю шейный платок, затем растянула его камзол.

— Не хотел затруднять вас, — продолжал усмехаться он, не открывая глаз.

Появился Хосе с ворохом одежды, и Беатрис повелительно сказала ему:

— Маргарита наверняка уже согрела вино, отправляйся на кухню и принеси его. И пусть она вскипятит воду. Быстро! — она повернулась к мужу: — Я должна спуститься в кладовую, чтобы взять пакетики с травами и приготовить для вас отвар. А вам лучше не совершать резких движений и не вставать.

— Я не сбегу, будьте уверены.

— Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие. Хотя в том, что касается вашего здоровья, вы не слишком-то его проявляли.

Беатрис очень не хотелось оставлять его в такой момент, но она рассудила, что быстрее сама найдет нужные травы, чем будет тратить время на объяснение слугам.

В кладовой она торопливо перебирала пахучие свертки.

«Leonurus — прочитала она надпись на пакетике, — вот то, что мне нужно! Еще понадобится валерьяна и ягоды Crataegus»

Когда она вернулась в гостиную с подносом, на котором стояла большая дымящаяся кружка с отваром, то обнаружила, что дон Мигель был уже без камзола и сапог. В полотняной рубахе, укрытый до пояса легким походным одеялом и устроив босые ноги на обитой мягкой кожей скамеечке, он сидел в придвинутом ближе к огню кресле. Видимо, при помощи Хосе он переоделся, впрочем, одежды, как и плаща, нигде не наблюдалось, — как и самого Хосе. Рядом стоял табурет с еще одним подносом. В руках де Эспиноса держал кубок, из которого прихлебывал мелкими глотками.

— Вы все же вставали, — укоризненно заметила Беатрис, подходя к нему.

— Не оставаться же мне в мокрых штанах, — отозвался дон Мигель, пристально разглядывая жену, — Что это там? — полюбопытствовал он, переведя взгляд на кружку.

— Эти травы издревле используют для лечения сердца...

— Мне уже лучше, не извольте беспокоиться.

Беатрис опустила поднос на табурет и скрестила руки на груди.

— Вам не лучше, дон Мигель. И будет гораздо хуже, если вы будете и дальше упорствовать.

— Ну да, вы же преисполнены сострадания ко всем... убогим... — хмыкнул он. 

Вспыхнув от возмущения, Беатрис приготовилась резко возразить ему но осеклась. А дон Мигель, высказав эту колкость, тем не менее, взял кружку. Он подозрительно принюхался, затем сделал большой глоток.

— Иисусе! Что за зелье вы сварили?! — поперхнувшись, воскликнул он.

— Это всего лишь Leonurus, да, вкус должен быть горьким, но...

— В жизни не доводилось пробовать такой дряни! 

— И все же вам придется это выпить. Более того — отец Кристиан предписывал пить отвар в течение двух недель, — досадуя на его язвительное упрямство, проговорила Беатрис. 

— Милостивый Боже, этак вы меня уморите верней подводных камней!

— Вы ведете себя хуже Диего, ему я по крайней мере могу пообещать сладости, — она вдруг прыснула со смеху.

— Ну так попробуйте и мне пообещать что-нибудь, донья Беатрис, — усмехнулся де Эспиноса.

Беатрис потупилась, отчего-то смутившись, и дело было даже не в двусмысленности его последних слов, просто сама их перепалка взволновала ее.

— Выпейте, прошу вас, дон Мигель, — тихо попросила она и вздохнула.

— Раз вы так настаиваете... — пробормотал он и храбро поднес кружку к губам.

Она наблюдала, как, стараясь не морщиться, он пьет отвар. 

— Уф, у вас припасено еще что-то, или на сегодня мои мучения закончены? — со стуком водрузив кружку на поднос, поинтересовался он.

— Я забыла упомянуть, что лекарство нужно принимать дважды в день, — ответила Беатрис, пряча улыбку при виде вытянувшегося лица мужа.

Де Эспиноса собирался еще раз посетовать на несправедливость к нему судьбы, но злобная игла вновь напомнила о себе. С ним творится черт-те что!  Опустив веки, он прислушивался к своей боли. Звякнул металл — это Беатрис поставила поднос на пол.

— Будет лучше, если вы проведете ночь здесь, — мягко сказала она, усаживаясь на табурет. — Не стоит рисковать, поднимаясь по лестнице в вашу спальню. К тому же, камин там не топили.

Дону Мигелю было трудно смириться с осознанием собственной немощи, тем более, что отнюдь не боевые раны явились ее причиной. Он захотел возразить Беатрис , но она продолжила, будто читая его мысли: 

— Вы обязательно поправитесь, но сейчас вам необходим покой.

Скрипнула дверь, и дон Мигель приоткрыл глаза: в гостиную почти вбежал Мануэль, следом за ним тащился зевающий Хосе. 

— Мануэль, дон Мигель останется в гостиной. Постелите ему здесь, — она показала на стоящую возле стены широкую кушетку. 

Де Эспиноса встретился глазами с растерянным взглядом управляющего и приподнял бровь. Хотя слуги любили свою госпожу, пожалуй, Беатрис еще не распоряжалась столь властным тоном. Впрочем, Мануэль быстро справился с собой и с готовностью закивал головой.

— Как вам будет угодно... Хосе! — прикрикнул он на сонного парня. — Ты слышал? И шевелись!

Хосе и впрямь проявил невиданную расторопность и вскоре появился, сгибаясь под тяжестью груды подушек и большого покрывала. 

Де Эспиноса с любопытством посматривал на жену, которая вместе со слугой готовила ему ложе. Она в который раз поразила его этим утром. Однако он тут же напомнил себе, что обольщаться не должен. Беатрис сострадательна, как он сам и сказал ей, но вряд ли это что-то меняет. 

После того, как кушетка была застелена, молодая женщина подошла к нему:

— Я и Хосе поможем вам лечь. 

Дон Мигель нахмурился, чтобы скрыть невесть откуда взявшееся смущение: он абсолютно не предполагал, что Беатрис, принеся ему лекарство, останется рядом и, тем более, будет укладывать его в постель. Ему вовсе не хотелось представать перед ней в одной рубашке, да к тому же сейчас, когда он так слаб.

«Я одряхлел. И составляю теперь печальный контраст своей жене», — язвительно поддел он себя.

— Мне поможет Хосе, а вам следует пойти к себе и отдохнуть, донья Беатрис, — он произнес это, как ему казалось, достаточно равнодушным тоном, чтобы обидеть ее.

Беатрис взглянула с недоумением, а потом усмехнулась:

— Вам придется потерпеть мое общество. Я должна убедиться, что лекарство подействовало.

Мысленно послав все к дьяволу, де Эспиноса резким движением сбросил одеяло, будто надеялся смутить и ее своим полураздетым видом. И в самом деле, она отвела глаза, в свою очередь вызвав у него усмешку. Он поднялся, преодолевая слабость, и Беатрис тут же шагнула вперед, с другой стороны подскочил Хосе.

— Черт побери! — не сдержался дон Мигель. — Я еще в состоянии стоять на ногах!

Яростно оглядев обоих, он сумел без посторонней помощи добраться до своего ложа и даже не слишком задохнуться.

— Вот и хорошо, — покладисто сказала Беатрис. — Вижу, что вам немного лучше. Тем не менее, я еще побуду здесь. Хосе, передай всем слугам, что дон Мигель отдыхает в гостиной, чтобы никто не тревожил его, — обернулась она к слуге, который с поклонами пятился к дверям.

— Будет исполнено, донья Беатрис, будет исполнено.

— Вам лучше уснуть, дон Мигель, — заметила она, устраиваясь в кресле.

— Я все-таки склоняюсь к мысли, что скалы были бы предпочтительнее, — огрызнулся де Эспиноса. 

Дышать стало ощутимо легче, и он почувствовал, что засыпает. Он услышал, как Беатрис тихонько рассмеялась и прошептала:

— Камней вам удалось избежать... А вот меня...

Однако де Эспиноса не был уверен, действительно ли слышал эти слова, или они почудились ему...


	2. Дыхание весны

февраль 1699

 

Щурясь от яркого, почти весеннего солнца, Беатрис взглянула на извилистый и узкий феррольский залив, затем оглядела стоящие на якоре корабли. «Архангела» в порту не было, — как и других кораблей эскадры. Следовало бы пойти домой, но Беатрис медлила. Вздрагивая под порывами северного ветра, она плотнее запахнула шерстяной плащ. В общем-то, зима по местным меркам не была суровой, но молодая женщина, привыкшая к зною Эспаньолы, страдала от промозглого  климата северо-запада Испании. 

Поначалу в местном обществе сеньору де Эспиноса приняли настороженно, но за месяцы, прожитые в небольшом городке, который напоминал Ла-Роману, ей удалось завоевать сердца замкнутых уроженок Галисии, в основном жен капитанов и офицеров эскадры. 

Беатрис и сама не поняла, как получилось, что когда она отправлялась навестить немногих своих приятельниц или в церковь, ее путь всегда лежал через эту площадь, и она обязательно искала глазами знакомые паруса.  Как и прежде, она высматривала корабль мужа, но Мигель ничего об этом не знал... 

…По счастью, приступ не привел к серьезным последствиям, и уже на следующий день дон Мигель был на ногах. Но радость Беатрис омрачало знание — в обители Ла Романы и в госпитале Санто-Николаса она видела немало пациентов, страдающих сердечными хворями. Покой и травы могли продлить им жизнь, но, однажды проявившись, болезнь уже не отпускала тех, кто стал ее жертвами. Поэтому Беатрис внимательно наблюдала за мужем, стараясь заметить первые признаки недомогания. Однако пока все было хорошо. 

Муж сдержано и немного иронично принимал ее заботу. Он не возвращался больше к предмету их ссоры и не расспрашивал Беатрис о кинжале, но в ее душе остался жгучий осадок. Как мог Мигель, даже находясь во власти гнева, усомниться в том, что Изабелла и Диего — его дети?!

Глубокая рана не спешила заживать, хотя боль и стихала. Беатрис ловила на себе изучающие взгляды дона Мигеля, в которых ей чудилась затаенная грусть. Поначалу это раздражало ее и она напрягалась, отводя глаза, но затем... 

«Стало волновать...» — подсказал молодой женщине внутренний голос.

«Мне просто не хотелось бы... А чего именно? Заново влюбиться в своего мужа? Нет! Как можно даже думать о любви!» 

Беатрис сжала губы, не желая продолжать свой внутренний диалог. Не было смысла и дальше стоять на пронизывающем ветру, и Беатрис пошла в сторону дома. Вечером она еще выйдет взглянуть на залив. 

Это было самое длительное плавание адмирала де Эспиносы, и она переживала, как муж перенесет его. К тому же, погода стояла холодная, с внезапными шквалами. Сегодня в первый раз после недели затяжных дождей небо очистилось и выглянуло солнце.   
Беатрис советовала себе положиться на волю Господа и запастись терпением, но это не помешало ей выйти вечером с той же целью, а затем — и в последующие дни.   
Эскадра по какой-то причине задерживалась, и тревога Беатрис росла. 

 

***

 

Дон Мигель действительно написал своему племяннику. Письмо было отправлено еще в августе, но Эстебан не ответил. Этому могло найтись самое простое объяснение: упадок, в последние годы царивший в Испании, не лучшим образом сказался на связи метрополии с колониями в Новом Свете. До сеньора адмирала не доходили сведения о кораблекрушениях, но это еще не значило, что письмо благополучно достигло адресата. Оставалось писать снова и на этот раз отправлять письмо с кем-то из слуг. 

Задеты его гордость и сама честь, и де Эспиноса должен был разобраться во всем до конца, но отчего-то он медлил. Чертов кинжал лежал в потайном ящичке стола. Не раз, долгими зимними вечерами, де Эспиноса доставал клинок и задумчиво вертел его в пальцах. 

Постепенно у него зародились сомнения: почему именно кинжал? Почему не перстень, не какая-то драгоценная побрякушка? Кинжал, да еще несколькими годами ранее подаренный обманутым мужем. Странный знак внимания возлюбленного. 

Конечно, дело нечисто, но чем дольше дон Мигель думал обо всем, тем больше видел неувязок. После свадьбы племянник приезжал считанные разы. Любовники могли бы встречаться где-то вне стен его дома, но де Эспиносе казалось, что как Беатрис, так и Эстебан не просто не питали взаимной приязни, но и сторонились друг друга. Были ли способны они так притворяться? Разум твердил, что да, и низость человеческая не имеет границ, а сердце упрямо сопротивлялось. 

Беатрис явно что-то скрывала, кроме того, здесь был замешан Эстебан. Это вновь вызывало глухой гнев и желание во что бы то ни стало добиться от жены ответа. А затем дон Мигель вспоминал, с каким отвращением она смотрела на него, и лишь криво усмехался. 

Не совершил ли он самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни, позволив бешеной ревности взять над собой верх? Он все чаще задумывался об этом. Вероятно, поэтому тяжелая усталость все сильнее охватывала его, а доселе привычные неудобства морских походов начали тяготить. 

Сердечный приступ беспощадно напомнил ему о быстротечности отпущенного смертным времени и о поздней осени его собственной жизни, и еще сильнее поколебал представления де Эспиносы о том, что он должен, а что — нет. Он прятал под иронией свою тоску. И подавлял желание прижаться губами к нежным рукам жены. 

В феврале, отправляясь в очередное плавание, дон Мигель взял кинжал с собой и однажды вечером, поддавшись порыву, швырнул его за борт. Закатное солнце кроваво сверкнуло на золотой насечке клинка, а затем тот исчез в бурных зеленоватых водах Атлантики. На краткий миг де Эспиноса ощутил покой. Но... Сможет ли когда-нибудь Беатрис простить его?

 

***

 

Де Эспиноса вернулся в последний день февраля, с утренним приливом. Именно в этот день Беатрис твердо решила успокоиться и не пошла на мол. В доме поднялась обычная суета, а молодая женщина при виде мужа внезапно ощутила радость. Ей пришлось даже побороть порыв подскочить к нему, как она, бывало, делала в Санто-Доминго, не обращая особого внимания на приличия. Дон Мигель внимательно посмотрел на нее и поклонился, а Беатрис кольнуло нечто, сродни разочарованию, — он не дотронулся до ее руки.

— Все ли... было благополучно, дон Мигель? 

Она многократно задавала этот вопрос, но сейчас ее голос дрогнул.

— Благодарю вас, более чем, — улыбнувшись уголками губ, ответил де Эспиноса.

— Я волновалась, — сама не зная, почему, призналась она, — вас так долго не было...

Взгляд дона Мигеля стал пытливым, словно он желал проникнуть ей в самую душу.

— Моряку всегда отрадно, когда его ждут дома, — помолчав, проговорил он и еще раз поклонился жене. 

Смущенная Беатрис потупилась и больше ничего не сказала.

За обедом она украдкой рассматривала де Эспинозу. Его лицо покрывал легкий загар, и в целом он не выглядел утомленным. Болезнь отступила, и Беатрис надеялась, что на достаточно долгий срок. 

Дон Мигель же, напротив, в открытую изучал ее, и когда их глаза встречались, Беатрис быстро отводила взгляд, с досадой чувствуя, как кровь приливает к ее щекам. Впрочем, это не мешало им вести беседу — впервые за многие месяцы, и она даже несколько раз рассмеялась, когда муж поведал ей забавные эпизоды плавания. 

После обеда Рамона увела детей посмотреть на последнее представление бродячих артистов перед началом Великого поста, а Беатрис ушла на кухню: она хотела приготовить для мужа вино с корнями Астрагалиуса, оказывающего укрепляющее действие. Пока корни настаивались в горячей воде, она поболтала немного с Маргаритой и отдала распоряжения насчет ужина. Выждав положенное время, она перелила настойку в кубок с вином, затем добавила туда ложку меда. 

Осторожно неся поднос с кубком, Беатрис поднялась на второй этаж. Она полагала, что де Эспиноза в своем кабинете, служившем так же хранилищем для тех книг, с которыми ее мужу было трудно расстаться. Этот дом значительно уступал размерами их особняку в Санто-Доминго, и казался ей гораздо уютнее.

«Вот если бы только зима не была такой холодной!» — тут же вздохнула Беатрис.

Дон Мигель действительно был в кабинете, он с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на вошедшую жену.

— Уж не очередное ли зелье по рецепту отца Кристиана в этом кубке?

— Нет, это рецепт монахинь из Ла Романы, — с обманчивой кротостью ответила Беатрис.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, — поспешил уверить ее де Эспиноза, косясь на кубок, — Ваши отвратительные травяные отвары тем не менее подняли меня на ноги. Так что нет никакой необходимости...

Беатрис поставила поднос на стол и улыбнулась: ее начал забавлять этот спор:

— Дон Мигель, на этот раз вкус достаточно приятный. 

— Верится с трудом, — Он не собирался уступать так быстро. — Откуда вам знать, какого вкуса это... этот напиток?

— Чтобы у вас не оставалось сомнений, я... попробую его, — Беатрис поднесла к губам кубок и отхлебнула настойку. 

Дон Мигель уставился на алые от вина губы жены. Ему в голову пришла простая, и в то же время приводящая его в отчаяние мысль: он был бы рад пить с ее губ худшую горечь, чем намешанную в том чертовом пойле, которым она потчевала его долгих две недели!

— Хорошо, — криво усмехнулся он, с трудом отрывая взгляд от ее лица. — Давайте ваше... э-э-э лекарство.

Напиток оказался приятным, горько-сладким, с пряными нотками и почти понравился ему.   
Беатрис молча стояла рядом с креслом, ожидая, когда муж допьет вино. 

— Вы как будто опасаетесь, что я выплесну вино в окно, — не удержался он от иронии.

«И в самом деле, кто-то из слуг уберет кубок, почему я не ухожу...» — подумала она, но вслух сказала:

— Возможно, вам понадобится вода, чтобы перебить плохой вкус. И это даже не лекарство, астрагалиус поддержит ваши силы. 

— Право, вы так заботливы, что я начинаю думать... — пробормотал де Эспиноса и нахмурился. 

— Что… думать? — с забившимся сердцем спросила Беатрис.

— Ничего, донья Беатрис, — поставив пустой кубок на стол, он отвернулся к окну.

Беатрис смотрела на резко очерченный профиль Мигеля, суровую складку у губ, обильно посеребренные сединой волосы, и осознание его гордого одиночества и неизбывной боли вдруг нахлынуло на нее. И тогда ее сердце затопила нежность к мужу. 

— Мигель, — прошептала она, затем наклонилась к нему, и, взяв его лицо в свои ладони, мягко повернула к себе: — Мигель...

В его глазах было изумление, кажется, он хотел что-то сказать... или, может, отстраниться? Но Беатрис уже тянулась к его твердо сжатым губам. И прильнув к ним своими, вновь ощутив их вкус, она больше не думала ни о чем.

Де Эспиноса развернулся к ней, его руки осторожно коснулись ее плеч, затем он притянул жену к себе. Он не хотел задаваться вопросом — почему после стольких месяцев отторжения, она снова рядом, он просто наслаждался ее близостью. Беатрис опустилась на колени мужа, обвивая руками его шею, и де Эспиноса судорожно вздохнул, прикрывая глаза: Беатрис, его драгоценная жена, вернулась к нему! 

— Я не мог и надеяться... что это еще возможно между нами... — прошептал он едва слышно, гладя Беатрис по спине. 

— Мигель, я...

— Не надо, — прервал он, — не говори ничего, просто будь... Нет, скажи: простишь ли ты меня? 

— Я простила... — очень тихо ответила она и уткнулась лицом ему в грудь. 

 

***

 

Остаток дня прошел для Беатрис как в полусне. Она пыталась понять, что побудило ее бросится в объятия мужа.

«Получается, я люблю его? Как прежде?» — с удивлением спрашивала она себя и сразу же отвечала: «Нет, не как прежде... а как?»

Она вдруг осознала, что испытывает к нему не пылкую страсть, как в начале их брака, а нежность, которая ласковым теплом наполняла ее душу. 

Они разговаривали о каких-то пустяках, не касаясь ни их бурной ссоры, ни примирения, и Беатрис ловила на себе взгляды Мигеля, светящиеся недоверчивой радостью, и в то же время испытующие. Больше всего она удивлялась охватившему ее томлению, ее тело будто пробуждалось ото сна. Она желала мужа, его поцелуев и ласк, желала, чтобы он вновь любил ее...  Несмотря на волнение, она уснула, и впервые за долгое время ее сон был глубок. На следующее утро молодая женщина поднялась довольно поздно и с разочарованием узнала от Мануэля, что дон Мигель отбыл по делам. 

«Он ничего не сказал мне»

С другой стороны, за последнее время это стало уже обыденностью для них, но Беатрис огорчилась.

День прошел в хлопотах, и она старалась отгонять грустные мысли. Дон Мигель не вернулся к ужину, в этом также не было ничего необычного, и Беатрис, вздохнув, распорядилась накрыть стол в ее крошечной гостиной. Уже в постели ей подумалось:

«А если он… опять болен, ведь приступ может случиться в любую минуту!» 

Она даже села и спустила ноги на пол, но затем, сердито тряхнув головой, велела себе унять разыгравшее воображение и легла обратно.

Наутро, когда она вошла в зал, де Эспиноса был там. В камине горел огонь: хмурое утро скорее напоминало о ноябре, чем о начале весны. 

— Отвратительная погода, донья Беатрис, — сказал де Эспиноса вместо приветствия. 

— Не могу не согласиться с вами, дон Мигель, — ответила она и добавила с мягкой иронией: — Но ведь благодаря ненастью я имею удовольствие видеть вас.

— Сожалею, вчера я задержался допоздна, корабль с ценным грузом напоролся как раз на ту подводную гряду у входа в залив, а поскольку надвигалось ненастье, я оставался в порту, чтобы лично убедиться... — он вдруг прервал сам себя. — Но это вам совсем не интересно.

— Очень интересно, — улыбнулась Беатрис.

— Вот даже как? — усмехнулся де Эспиноса. — После десяти лет брака вы не перестаете удивлять меня, донья Беатрис, — он подошел к жене и поднес ее руку к своим губам. — И восхищать. 

— Тем не менее, вы не пришли ко мне — ни вчера, ни позавчера, — тихо ответила она, глядя ему в глаза. 

— Вас это огорчило? — приподнял бровь де Эспиноса. — У меня были сомнения... — он вдруг закашлялся и продолжил осипшим голосом, — в том, что я верно понял...

— Я ждала вас, — просто ответила Беатрис.

— Было непростительно с моей стороны — заставлять тебя ждать, Беатрис... — прошептал он, прижимая ее ладонь к своей щеке, — Пожалуй, я должен клятвенно пообещать, что больше тебе не придется делать это...

 

***

Де Эспиноса лежал на спине, бездумно уставившись в потолок. Ненастный день сменился ненастной же ночью, ветер злобно завывал в трубе давно погасшего камина. Пора бы было отправиться к себе, и он поймал себя на мысли, что думает об этом с сожалением, будто уйди он сейчас — и волшебная греза исчезнет, а наутро Беатрис встретит его холодным взглядом.

«Я окончательно превратился в несносного подозрительного старца» — он усмехнулся своим страхам и высвободил плечо из-под головы жены.

Его халат был сброшен рядом с кроватью, а рубашка отыскалась под креслом. 

— Мигель... — сонно пробормотала Беатрис.

— Спи, сердце мое. 

— Не уходи, — она приподнялась на локте.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? В самом деле?

— Очень, — Беатрис лукаво улыбнулась. — И еще мне холодно.

— Плутовка, — он рассмеялся. — Я догадался.

Беатрис откинула край одеяла:

— Дон Мигель, не соблаговолите ли вы лечь здесь?

Де Эспиноса наклонился к жене и хрипло сказал, целуя ее:

— Я люблю тебя. Боже милостивый, как же я люблю тебя, Беатрис...


End file.
